Friday Night
by kelly michelle fox
Summary: Mulder makes plans for a quiet Friday night for himself and Scully. *Finished*


X-files and characters belong to Chris Carter and FOX.  
  
This is the product of a college stats class. Ha HA. Who said math for an art major is useless.  
  
This is Friday Night.  
  
He bit into the burger. Warm and juicy, it was just what he needed after a long day. He smiled to himself, happy that the case was over, done, behind him. His side won, which was no contest under the circumstances.  
  
His partner and he had been chosen by their superior to be in an emergency sting operation on a terrorist group from the Sudan, plotting to bomb the UN in retaliation for their 'unjust' handling of a recent crisis. A member of the group had revealed their plans to an undercover agent during a drunken rage.  
  
The sting went down better than anyone had hoped. When they busted in, all the members were there along with all the evidence used against them.  
  
Months later the case went to trial. Spanning several days, his partner and he waited and waited to testify.  
  
With the trial over, he would have time to relax and resume his normal routine in the basement of the Hoover Federal Building.  
  
Just as he was finishing his burger, his partner appeared in the bar's doorway. She sniffed the air, took one look around, and grimaced. "Scully!" he called her over to the table.  
  
In a huff, she came over and sat across the booth from him. "Why did you want to meet here, Mulder?"  
  
"The food is good. Scully, order a burger."  
  
Scully watched him take the last bite of his burger. "No thank you."  
  
"Oh, com'on, Scully, live a little. Fry?" Mulder held up a fry to her.  
  
"No. Mulder, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"I found something."  
  
Scully rolled her eyes. "What?"  
  
Mulder smiled. "In a minute."  
  
Scully sighed. She looked around the dimly lit bar, watching cigarette smoke curl up toward the ceiling adding to the haze. She wrinkled her nose. "Do you come here often?"  
  
"All the time," he said. Seeing the waitress emerge from the kitchen, he called, "Sue, can I get my check please?"  
  
"Anything for you, Fox," Sue called back.  
  
Mulder smiled at Scully, who in turn shook her head and sighed. "I thought you had a little more class than this, Mulder."  
  
"Com'on, Scully. This place is three blocks from my place and the burgers here are to die for."  
  
Sue brought the check over to Mulder. She looked and Scully and laughed quietly. "You must be Scully," she said and left as quietly as she came.  
  
Mulder glared at the waitress as she left.  
  
"What did she mean by that, Mulder?!"  
  
Mulder sighed and looked back to Scully. "I have no idea."  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Ok, I told her that you were coming, but I don't know.. She's impetuous," Mulder stated and stood, heading over to pay.  
  
'Why do I put up with him?' Scully followed him.  
  
They stepped out into the cool night air. "It's starting to feel like winter," Scully stated and rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Uh huh," Mulder replied, looking up at the sky. "Of course, it's the end of October," he said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Mulder!" Scully scolded him. There was a moment of silence as Scully stuck her hands in her pockets. "So. what is it that I came all the way down here for?"  
  
"My place." Mulder said turning, and he started down the street.  
  
Scully looked at her car and then at the bar. She rounded the front to the driver's side. "I'm moving my car," Scully called after Mulder as she opened the door.  
  
Mulder halfway turned and paused. "Race ya!" He broke into a trot, down the sidewalk toward his apartment.  
  
"Mulder." Scully called. She smiled as she got in the car and closed the door. Laughing to herself, she started the engine.  
  
Mulder didn't stop until he reached the front door of his apartment building. He stepped into the lobby and took the elevator to his floor. Sauntering down the hall, he pulled his keys from a coat pocket. He opened the door of apartment number 42.  
  
Mulder stepped inside and shed his trench coat. He walked into the living room. Moments later, Scully knocked on the door. "It's open," he called. She opened the door. "I won," Mulder stated.  
  
Scully shook her head. "Mulder.." She took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Moving into the living room, she asked, "Now, what's this thing you wanted to show me?"  
  
Mulder picked up a movie box and tossed it at Scully. "'Day of the Triffids?!' Mulder, you have to be kidding!" She looked up at him, hoping for it to be a joke. Mulder only smiled. Her expression turned to one of pity. "Mulder." Thinking back to the events at the bar: the grin on Mulder's face and the waitress' laugh. "I should have known."  
  
Still smiling, Mulder motioned for her to sit on the couch. Scully didn't know why, but she did. Mulder turned on the TV. "Skinner told us to relax, and you said you weren't doing anything tonight."  
  
She laughed quietly and leaned back into the couch. "Ok, Mulder, you win."  
  
Mulder grabbed the VCR remote and sat next to Scully. "You won't regret it," he stated and pushed play.  
  
Scully laughed again and thought, 'Why not?'  
  
*-fin-* 


End file.
